Chat's fear
by Themegapenguin
Summary: Adrien thought it would be so easy to be able to just go on a date and get to know his lady but can he get her to go and what will come of them afterwards even if she does agree, stay tuned to find out. awful summary I know but I am new so don't judge too harshly.
1. The fear

**Disclaimer: I am not nearly good enough to even be a producer never mind the owner of Miraculous ladybug.**

The fear

Adrien had never been so scared in his life, and that was surprising considering is nightly activities with his lady. It was the day that would change everything… He was going to ask Ladybug out on a date. It doesn't sound bad to the people who have never been on a single date in their life but to people who are actually going to do it in the real world, Adrien especially, it was very tricky. But that was Adrien's perspective was it was going to be harder than defeating Hawkmoth and every akuma villain they had faced and were ever going to face. But then again the blond model always was a perfectionist. He had Plagg helping him whether it was nice flowers or very fancy locations or even just to give him advice from the other Chat Noir's experiences.

He finally found the perfect place to take her… the Eiffel Tower. It was the most romantic place he knew plus he knew at the time of their next patrol (11:30) there would be no one where he was planning, very few knew how to get up there even less allowed to be up there, and for sure there would be nobody up there at that time. He knew the location, flowers and everything else a date needed except one thing. How he would get her up there, much less on a date. He already knew she had a huge crush on his alter ego, but only a month ago did he learn this fact.

Ladybug was going across rooftop to rooftop to get to their meeting spot for patrol and he had just used his extendable Chat Noir Baton to get up to their spot when the girl of the Black Cat's dreams was behind an old chimney that was not used. He overheard her say through the meter of old brick

"I finally had a conversation with him. I got through a whole conversation with Adrien without stuttering." She said, her excitement leaking through all too well.

This didn't tell him who she was because most of his girl fans would stutter continuously, but what it did tell him was that she liked his alter ego .Thinking about it gave him an idea. He went to his computer and started tapping with a lightning speed to set his plan into action.

 **So that's the end of chapter 1, I hope you penguins of the internet (like I say on my YouTube channel) enjoyed it as it is my first piece if work that people out of class have seen so please don't judge to harshly.**


	2. The plot thickens

Chapter 2: The plot thickens

 **Disclaimer: I don't own miraculous ladybug… Yet.**

Adrien looked at the note he had written and read it over and over again. He had to think on how he was going to deliver it to her. How would he find her? What would he say? Would he act as Chat or Adrien? The blonde realised he was overthinking it, but wasn't that what girls like? To be thought about and to see an effort had been made? Plagg kept on telling him to just not think about it and make it up as he went along. Every time he said it you would always reply 'Oh what am I going to say, 'Hi I'm Adrien Agreste and I think you know me even better as Chat Noir. Wanna make out?'.

He finished his note and put it in and even brighter pink envelope and called the literal magic words, 'Plagg, claws out!' and hoped out of the window into the cold night.

He decided to be suave about it and leave it by the old chimney they always met at because it was the place that started this off and ran behind a building to wait for his lady to arrive. About two hours later a red figure was seen pretty much flying like a graceful bird toward the old chimney. The cat was surprised that no one ever saw her soaring toward the old factory like that. I would have to speak to her about that and find a new place to meet in secret. This gave him an idea, he quickly jumped up to the letter and opened it without a tear. He quickly wrote something on the top and slid it back in the envelope. She made it onto the rooftop and looked around for the goofball in leather, confused as he is usually there before her but instead only saw a pink envelope with a red love heart seal. She opened it and inside in red writing on black paper it said

To my lady in red,

I have left you this message as I know you love me as I have heard you in this location talking about how you finally managed to talk to me. I am not sure if you remember but it is if it was yesterday for me. As I know this I invite you to meet me for a date at the very top of the Eiffel Tower Tomorrow at 11:30pm. I ask that you come alone but do not mind if you must wear a mask as I tell you I do not know your true identity.

Regards

A.A

She stared at the love note in disbelief, how did he find this place? How long has he known for him to have heard this a week ago? These thoughts must be going through her head Adrien realised suddenly regretting but relishing the confused face on her and how he caused it. His face changed to that of horror when the red brunette fell from the building. The blonde transformed as quickly as he could and ran like so. He caught her just in time and tried with all his strength and adrenalin to stop and when he finally did he put her resting on an old bed inside the old factory that they always went to. The hero realised that this was technically trespassing but he didn't care, all he cared about was his lady and her safety. He started to check her over but she seemed to be unharmed from the fall on the outside but before he could check for broken bones the room lit up with pink and red leaving a very confused black spotted kwami and a still unconscious Marionette on the bed. He stared dumbfounded mouth gaping.


End file.
